¡Por que ella lo vale!
by AmantedelFemAU
Summary: AU. Ángel versión. femHarryxJames Potter. "Pero era consiente que nunca podría estar con ella, ella era humana y nosotros éramos ángeles, los ángeles y los humanos no podían estar juntos era la primera regla que nos decían al llegar y repetían constantemente… pero… pero a veces dudaba que James lo supiera." One- shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, este es mi primer fem Harryx James. Espero que les guste. Me inspire viendo un capitulo de Death Note, con la muerte del shinigami Jealus, para ser exactos.**

 **La idea en general es hacer un One-shot, pero dependiendo la opinión publica se volverá (tal vez) un Two-One shot. _Death Note le pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y Harry Potter a JK Rowling_**

* * *

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Lily, soy un ángel, en muchas culturas (probablemente la tuya) somos considerados como seres espirituales sin cuerpos, protectores y algunos somos los encargados de recoger las almas de los seres humanos buenos y llevarlos al paraíso. Pero eso no tiene relevancia en estos momentos.

Ya que tengo una historia que contar, la historia de un ángel que se enamoró de una humana.

Había una vez un ángel, su nombre James, él era muy molesto, y gustaba hacer bromas a los demás. Él había sido humano en su vida pasada, antes de volverse un ángel, como yo. Solamente a los humanos que hacen grandes y nobles sacrificios al morir, o que han muerto de manera muy trágica u horrible, se les da esa oportunidad. James y yo llegamos juntos (por una extraña razón. Él dice que fue el destino, yo… creo que fue una coincidencia. Como sea, el término enamorado de mí.

Con el tiempo, mas almas comenzaron a llegar y James se hizo amigo de dos de ellos y estos (a su vez) terminaron por volverse amigos de James y ángeles. El nombre de sus amigos eran Remus y Sirius, extraños nombres, pero no dije nada. Al final, eso era todo lo que podíamos recordar de nuestra antigua vida y muchos estábamos orgullosos de ellos. Paso un tiempo más y llego otro ángel, se llamaba Severus. Me caí bien, me hice amiga de él y se lo presente a James. No supe porque, solo lo hice y ellos no se llevaron muy bien al principio, pero con el tiempo (y con varias advertencias de Miguel y Gabriel, nuestros jefes) se dieron una oportunidad, llegando a una relación cordial y amable.

James decía que me quería, yo por el contrario no le regresaba tales sentimientos, me avergonzaba que me lo dijera y hacia que me sintiera incomoda. Lo rechace varias veces pero él no se rindió. Hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para impresionarme y cuando por fin (con ayuda de Severus y Remus) estaba pensando en darle una oportunidad, él... Desistió.

Fue un día sin más, un día él dejó de perseguirme. Dejó de verme con ese brillo extraño en los ojos que aceleraba mi corazón y dejó de observarme desde lejos. Me preocupe y Severus conmigo (él también lo quería aunque lo negara). Sirius, quien era el más unido a él de todos nosotros, nos dijo que no era nada y que no nos preocupáramos.

Entonces lo vi. Él estaba viendo los pozos que nos permitían ver a los humanos, él estaba ahí, en uno en particular y cuando me acerque y lo vi desde atrás… no pude evitar sorprenderme.

James empezó a dedicar su tiempo a observar a una joven humana. Harriet era su nombre, le gustaba que le dijeran "Harry" y tenía quince años.

Era una criatura hermosa, increíblemente pequeña, de pómulos altos, rasgos aristocráticos, de abundante cabellera negra y ojos verdes, brillantes y preciosos. No estaba diciendo que yo no era bonita. De hecho lo era, pero no soy tonta como para no darme cuenta de su belleza. Tenía una belleza radiante que me costaba entender y a la vez hacia que me gustara observarla.

A James le encantaba verla sonreír. Amaba sus sonrisas más que nada en la vida. Lloraba con ella, reía con ella y se enojaba con ella.

La adoraba. Y yo, por alguna razón, lo entendía por ello.

Sé que observar todo el tiempo y todos los días como realizaba su vida cotidiana era muy extraño y se oía mal, _**casi**_ parecíamos acosadores (él más que yo). Pero desde lo más mundano hasta lo más extraño, todo lo que hacía nos parecía fascinante, y no ayudaba que su belleza fuera tan atrayente para nosotros. James se enamoraba de ella a cada día y yo no pude evitar acompañarlo, la niña se me hacía muy interesante. Era adorable.

Pero era consiente que nunca podría estar con ella, ella era humana y nosotros éramos ángeles, los ángeles y los humanos no podían estar juntos, era la primera regla que nos decían al llegar y que repetían constantemente… pero… pero a veces dudaba que James lo supiera.

Entonces, un día cuando Harriet tenía dieciocho, James acudió, como todos los días desde que la encontró, a verla y no pude evitar decirle:

" **Sabes que nunca podrás estar con ella, ¿Verdad?** "

Esa pregunta salió de mis labios antes que pudiera detenerla. Pero James no me contesto en seguida, como era habitual en él. De hecho, se tomó su tiempo para responder.

" **No me importa, puedo verla sonreír a otro aunque me duela, puedo verla tratando con cariño a otro aunque me apuñale el corazón y puedo verla amando a otro aunque sienta que me muero al a hacerlo pero…** " hizo una pausa y sé quedo viendo el pozo de la joven " **pero no puedo dejarla, Lily! ¡Aunque mi corazón termine destrozado no la dejare!"** me contesto, y el dolor en su voz y ojos era tan palpable, que dolía verle.

No volví decirle nada después de ello, solo me limitaba a sentarme a su lado y verla en silencio. Los días se volvieron meses y los meses años. Harriet se volvió una hermosa mujer de 20 años y James parecía no poder amarla más, yo me asombraba verlo amarla tanto y las emociones se mezclaban en mi corazón. Él estaba orgulloso de ella, orgullos de su noble corazón y alma caritativa. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Porque yo también lo era.

Entonces llego el día.

Después de todo, ella seguía siendo humana. Y como todos los humanos, ella tenía que morir. No importaba que un ángel estuviera enamorado de ella. Gabriel nos dio la noticia antes de que James fuera a verla, el treinta y uno de octubre Harriet moriría a manos de un chico llamado Tom, había visto a Tom antes, James también, era un muy guapo pero extraño chico que se la pasaba persiguiendo a Harriet desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. James no le caí bien por eso. Él, al parecer, esta obsesionado con ella y se le confesaría, ella lo rechazaría y, como consecuencia, él la mataría al dar las doce de la noche cuando ella volviera a su casa después de una fiesta de disfraces. Ella iría de bruja sexy al parecer. James se desmayó a verla por primera vez con el disfraz puesto.

" **¡ELLA NO SE MERECE ESO!** " grito James tan fuerte como pudo. Fue el día cuando se enteró que su amada humana tenía poco tiempo de vida. **"¡No puedes hacerle eso Gabriel! ¡No, no puedes, se merece algo mejor!"**

" **James… ¡JAMES, CÁLMATE COMPAÑERO**!" le grito Sirius, y con ayuda de Remus y Severus, los separaron. James se había vuelto tan violento que habia espantado a unos cuantos ángeles que estaban con Gabriel.

Gabriel no dijo nada, con rostro impasible se le quedo viendo a James y dijo, sin emoción:

" **No fue mi decisión James, lo sabes, yo solo soy el mensajero. Nuestro señor ha decidido que ya a llegado el momento y su alma debe volver con los demás"** se dio media vuelta para retirarse pero se detuvo de pronto y le dio a James una mirada seria **"Nosotros no podemos detener el transcurso de la muerte una vez que es decida, eso está fuera de nuestra jurisdicción, nuestro deber es cuidar a los humanos determinado tiempo y momento y ayudarlos a cruzar, nada más. Cualquier otra relación con ellos está prohibida y es severamente castigada, ¿está claro, James?"**

James solo le asintió, a regañadientes, con la cabeza y cuando Gabriel volteo a verme baje la cabeza avergonzada, se retiró poco después. James hizo lo mismo y no lo vimos por un tiempo.

Nuestros amigos me interrogaron sobre lo sucedido y se los conté, les mostré a Harry y ellos también se quedaron fascinados por ella. Al enterarse de su muerte se sintieron mal por ella, pero sabían que no podían hacer nada.

Cuando llego el treinta y uno de octubre fui al pozo. James estaba ahí y parecía cansado, sabía que no había dormido. Me acomode a su lado y dije con voz queda:

" **Hoy es el día, ¿verdad?, su ultimo día con vida, es tan extraño verla sonreír sabiendo lo que le espera** " mi voz era baja, porque no quería importunarlo, James seguía viendo fijamente el pozo y no parecía tener ganas de hacer nada más.

" **Hoy se levantó tarde y no llego a su primera clase, no encontraba su zapato derecho ni su libro de química, después tropezó al salir del aula y sus compañeros se rieron de ella, ella también se rió, se volvió a levantar, siguió caminando y actuó como si no pasara nada,** " decía en murmullos y su voz seguía bajando de tono " **esta tan… tan llena de vida… ¿Dime Lily, porque ella? ¿Por qué tiene que ser ella? Es… es tan injusto** "

Fue lo último que le oí decir…

Antes que la noche cayera en el mundo humano. Cuando ella se fue de la fiesta, James se alejó del pozo al extender sus alas y desaprecio a lo lejos. Me quede callada y no dije nada.

Sabía que era difícil para él y yo también no quería que estuviera ahí cuando llegara el momento. Así que tomé su lugar y decidí que me quedaría con ella hasta final por él.

La vi caminar despreocupada mente por la calle, estaba tarareando una canción en voz baja, estaba a dos calles de llegar a la suya cuando ese hombre le tapo el camino.

Tom tenía los ojos rojos y le veía de una manera que hasta yo me asuste. Ella por instinto retrocedió y Tom a su vez dio un paso al frente:

" **Oh** **Harriet, debo decir que a pasado tiempo"** dijo con un tono alegre, Harriet no se lo creyó y siguió retrocediendo **"Considero que es muy grosero de tu parte no presentarte a nuestra cita, aunque debo decir que al ver ese conjunto hace que las espera valga la pena** "

Al momento que le dio una mirada lujuriosa, di gracias de que James no estuviera, esto lo habría enfurecido demasiado y no hubiera podido contenerlo. Tom acorralo a Harriet contra la reja de jardín de una casa y comenzó acariciarle el rostro. Volví a dar gracias al saber que no la violaría, pero estaba triste. Sabía que ella debía de estar sufriendo y quería estar con ella, darle palabras de consuelo, pero tuve que contenerme. Las leyes eran las leyes después de todo.

Como Gabriel dijo, Tom confeso su enfermizo amor y Harriet lo rechazo y grito pidiendo ayuda.

Lo cual enfureció a Tom y término por golpearla. Harry trato de defenderse pero su agresor era más alto que ella y mucho más fuerte. Harriet peleaba una batalla perdida cuando él apareció.

James le dio tal puñetazo a Tom que este término en el suelo y, aun derribado, James continúo golpeándolo.

Por mi parte, me encontraba como Harry, estaba atónita, en shock. James había salvado a Harriet, James había salvado una vida. Había ido contra el destino.

Me espante.

¿Qué sería de él cuando se enterasen los superiores? Al recuperarme, volví a dirigir mi vista al pozo. Harriet lloraba asustada en los brazos de James, y él la consolaba con preocupación en su rostro. Mientras más Harriet enterraba su rostro en el pecho de James, yo sentía que él se derretía y que mi corazón dolía. Por fin la tenía en sus brazos. Y él parecía tan completo, tan… tan feliz.

Los policías llegaron unos cuantos minutos después. Harriet estaba a salvo. Tom estaba bajo custodia policíaca y James había abrazado a Harriet, aunque sea una vez.

Y se Harriet se había enamorado de James. O alberga sentimiento por él, no estaba segura.

Sabía que James también lo sentía, esa sonrisa en su rostro me lo dijo.

Esa sonrisa lo acompaño todo el tiempo, desde que fue llevado al concilio de los arcángeles y después ante nuestro señor… cuando pude hablar con él, se hallaba tras las rejas y estaba a punto de recibir su castigo ante dios, así que le pregunte: **"¿Por qué lo hicisteis James? Sabias, sabias las consecuencias, ¿Por qué lo hicisteis?"**

James solamente me sonrió radiantemente. Más que antes si es posible, y me dijo:

" **¡Porque ella lo vale, por supuesto!"**

Y esa fue la última vez que vi su sonrisa de frente.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2 EXTRA!

**¡PARA QUIENES LO PIDIERON! Una continuación... aunque sea corta, yo creo que es un final feliz... creo...**

 **Por favor, disfrutenlo!**

* * *

" **Ángel James** " dijo una voz profunda **"Se te acusa de romper las sagradas leyes de los cielos al interferir con el destino al salvar una vida humana destinada a morir** _ **y**_ **de enamorarte de dicha humana, ¿Cómo de té declaras?"**

James se quedó callado, sus ojos carecían de brillo. No veía ninguna razón para vivir.

" **Culpable…"** dijo en voz baja.

No era que lo lamentara, no le importaba que le pasara, no le importaba que le ocurriera a su cuerpo, porque él sabía que ella lo valía, pero no podía evitar sentir triste que fuera a perderla cuando por la tenía en sus brazos.

Pero no podía evitar sentir culpa, culpa que no debería de sentir, pero había convencido a Severus para le dijera como estaba su adorada Harry….

Suspiro con tristeza.

Había salvado a su Harriet solo para dejarla morir a manos de Merope, la madre de Tom, quien llena de ira y odio la culpo por el arresto de su hijo, y su próximo encarcelamiento, provocando que arremetiera contra la joven de ojos verdes disparándole por la espalda cuando ella salía del juzgado con su abogado.

James no pudo evitar preguntarse si ese era castigo por haber ido en contra del destino. Una parte él creía que sí.

" **Como ángeles somos el ejemplo de lo correcto, debes de seguir las reglas con fervor, aunque estas no sean de tu agradó, por eso, nuestro Señor y el consejo decidió tu sentencia. Ángel James, tú castigo será dejar de ser ángel y volverás a ser humano ¿Tienes algo más que decir a en tú defensa?"**

" **No"** contesto, **"Salvo… que no me arrepiento de lo que hice… ¿Por qué? Se preguntarán y yo les contesto: ¡Porque ella lo vale!"** y una luz blanca lo cegó.

El concilio termino con esa frase y los arcángeles comenzaron a retirarse. Menos cuatro.

Cuatro ángeles vieron con gran tristeza el lugar que había sido ocupado por amigo antes que desapareciera….

Él ya era humano.

 **.**

 ***~Varios años después~***

 **.**

Un joven de cabello castaño rebelde y con gafas corría por las calles de Londres para llegar a tiempo a sus clases.

En sus diecisiete años, James Potter era un auténtico bromista que se había enterado algo tarde de que quería ser inspector de policía. Llevaba poco tiempo desde que había comenzado a tomar sus clases en serio y temía que ese retraso pudiera afectarle más de la cuenta.

Además, la Profesora McGonagall no perdonaba nada.

Ya casi llegaba, ya había atravesado la mitad del campus escolar cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo como que otra persona se atravesaba en su paso, la esquivo, pero como iba tan rápido no tuvo tiempo de detenerse cuando otra persona se atravesó en su camino.

Ambos terminaron en el suelo y James gimió sobándose su cabeza adolorida: "¡Oye!" grito. "Fíjate por don-"

Y cayó abruptamente cuando se topó con unos intensos ojos verdes… se le hacían familiares, aunque sabía que nunca los había visto antes…

La vio recogiendo sus libros y se preceptivo en ayudarla.

"Lo siento…"

"Está bien, fue mi culpa. No veía por donde iba…" dijo en ella con un tono de voz suave.

James se sintió en embelesado, se quedaron viéndose por varios minutos antes que ella preguntara: "Disculpa, pero… ¿nos hemos visto antes por casualidad?"

Parpadeo algunas veces antes de sonreír: "No lo creo, ¡pero a mí también me da esa sensación!"

Su sonrisa pareció contagiarse a ella, porque también le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Eres nueva?" le pregunto, y ella parecía insegura de contestarle, por lo que añadió rápidamente, "Es solo que no te había visto antes… por los alrededores del campus… por cierto me llamo James, James Potter."

Ella asintió, dándole la razón: "Sí, soy nueva… me llamo Harry…" dijo en voz baja cuando lo vio alzar una ceja y ella también añadió rápidamente: "Es de cariño, mi nombre completo es Hanrriette Dursleys, mi hermano Vernon… es dos años mayor y él siempre ha estado aquí" explico

Los ojos de James se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿la morsa de Dursleys era su hermano? "Nuestros padres se casaron recientemente y creyeron más conveniente ponernos en la misma escuela para que nos volviéramos más cercanos"

Ah… eso tenía mucho más sentido ahora.

"Bueno… si quieres te pudo mostrar el edificio." Se ofreció amablemente.

Ella parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida: "¿En serio? ¡Eso sería de mucha ayuda, gracias! ¿Pero esta bien? ¿No llegaras tarde a tus clases?"

Él se rio en voz baja por su entusiasmo. "Está bien, no pasa nada. Ya iba tarde de todos modos. Ahora… ¿Cuál es tu primera clase?"

"Biología con la Profesora McGonagall…" murmuró viendo su horario.

James se hecho a reír ante eso. Cuando lo vio en forma seria, él le explico y entonces ambos comenzaron a reír.

Sin saberlo, sus risas provocaron de cuatro seres en el cielo sonrieran con ellos.

El destino a veces era muy raro.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
